Percy Jackson: The Son of Hades
by Tyranoswag
Summary: Rewrite. In 1000 B.C. Perseus' home Sparta is destroyed by Romans. When he meets his aunt Hestia, uncle (soon to be father) Hades, and his uncle's (soon to be father's) Lieutenant, will his life change for the better? AU, Hades is Percy's dad fic.
1. Prologue

AN: So peeps, here it is, try number four of The Son Of Hades. This is just a short prologue. So yeah. Please enjoy. Also if you've recently read the summary of the version of Son of Hades that is currently up, then you know that this story was adopted. Twice. And yet, neither story has been published yet (it's July 8th). So yeah, review, favorite, follow, and share with yo friends. And now, I Tyranoswag, present to you, Percy Jackson: The Son of Hades!

* * *

_Percy Jackson: The Son of Hades_

_Chapter One, Prologue _

* * *

Sparta

1000 B.C.

* * *

Perseus looked around, fear in his mismatched eyes. His city was in ruins, fires were everywhere. The Romans had launched a full scale invasion into Sparta. And sadly, Ares, their patron god, could do nothing as the Romans would bring him to his roman form, Mars.

Spartans were running everywhere, trying to save the city, but it was futile. There were just to many Romans. Foot soldiers, Cavalry, Centurions, and Barbarians were destroying everything they came across, houses, gone, bakery's, destroyed, barracks, burnt to the ground.

And sadly, the barracks had been attacked first, killing most of the soldiers, meaning only boys, women, girls, and baby's were left. The few that did were killed. His mother and half brothers were already dead. He had been playing in the woods with his friends when the attack began.

So, he ran. Hoping that he could survive. He ran through the woods, aware of the heavy clanking of several Romans behind him. If he could just outrun them, or find a friendly, he could live.

He ran for hours. The clanking never stopping. His feet, legs, and the rest of his body were aching. Begging for feat and water. Though he couldn't stop. No, he was a Spartan, and he never showed defeat or weakness. He would keep running. Keep moving until the Romans stopped following him.

Eventually, he saw a fire in the distance. He hoped they were Greek. He might live then. As he neared, he saw the firelight reflect off a Xiphos, a Greek leaf shaped bladed sword. It was common with Spartan officers. The foot soldiers used Kopis blades, favoring the ability to slash better, the almost sole use of stabbing of the Xiphos.

He shouted out,"HELP!" The three figures by the fire stood at once, when he got close enough he jumped over the small fire. The taller two delayed with the ten Romans that had been following him. While the third, a woman, healed the wounds he had acquired from running for so long. After the Romans were dead the two tall men walked over, and kneeled next to him.

"Who are you?" Perseus managed to choke out.

The woman gave him a warm smile,"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth, fire, family, and peace."

The taller of the two men replied,"I am Thanatos, god of death."

The third man, who looked to be a tiny bit shorter then then Thanatos, said,"I'm Hades, god of death, the dead, the underworld, darkness, night, riches, and the earth."

The woman asked him calmly and kindly,"And you are child?" Through a tired sounding voice he rasped,"Perseus, son of Poseidon, and the last Spartan." After he said it his vision darkened, and he welcomed the sweet, calm realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Okay, there you have it try, number four of The Son of Hades. Well, it's currently eleven, and I gotta get up at six tomorrow. So night night. Sees ya later. Review, favorite, follow, share with yo friends, and, well,

Tyranoswag signing off for now.


	2. Fallin' For You Off a Cliff

**AN: Hey ma peeps! So I'm back. After fuckin, like, two months. So well here is another chapter for yo sexy faces. But so anyway as I write this chapter I'll be enjoying myself a Frutopia from Mc'Donalds, its, basically strawberry juice, but it's delicious. Well I plan on making this chapter extra long for you guys. And if you read the AN at the bottom I'll answer the reviews I got! Also review more, the more reviews I get, the more updates YOU get, and the longer said updates are. Well, enjoy!**

_Percy Jackson: The Son of Hades_

_Chapter One, Falling for you.. Off a Cliff_

_Underworld_

_2008_

Third Person POV

In a pitch-black room in the magnificent palace of Lord Hades, laid a teenage boy. Though unlike most people in their sleep, he had a look of pure terror on his face. As if he was having a nightmare.

_**Percy's Dream**_

_Perseus was running away from the Romans that had destroyed his city. He saw the fire up ahead, but he knew he would never make it. Just as he was about to shout for help, someone grabbed him from behind. _

**Real Life**

Percy shot awake, he sat on his gigantic bed breathing heavily. Unlike most demigods, the nightmares he had never had anything to do with the future, or what was currently happening. No, he always had some version of the same nightmare. It was always the possibility of him being caught by the Romans that night, over three thousand years ago.

He slowly stood up, and walked over to the bathroom that connected his bedroom, to his younger siblings bedrooms, despite the fact that those rooms were currently empty, besides some basic furniture, and some white paint on the walls. Though he knew that would all change when his younger siblings started living in the palace. He suspected that his sister's room would become filled with bright colors. While their Brother's room would most likely be filled with dark blues, reds, and greens. Percy's own room though, was filled with black, gold, and silver.

As Percy stood, hunch-backed, over the sink, he looked up slowly. Staring at him through the mirror (a special one that doesn't reflect things backwards) was a tall young man. This young man had short raven black hair, incredibly pale skin, and strangely colored eyes. He was tall, around six feet in height. His body was decently muscular. His entire body was covered in scars, from a couple thousand years of training. His eyes (the strangely colored ones!) were mismatched, the left eye being a beautiful mix of blue and sea green. And his right eye being solid black, pupil, iris, and all.

His eyes had scared many people. Including his own adoptive mother, Persephone. When she first saw him she was happy that for once there was a child of Hades that wasn't born from him having an affair with a mortal. She welcomed him with a smile and a hug. And Percy soon learned that she was similar to his birth mother, loving to those she cared for, and hell to those she saw as an enemy. Though the earlier hug and smile were because of his eyes, and power seemed to roll off him in waves.

Yes he was a very powerful demigod, a son of Poseidon (though he would never feel as if Poseidon was his father, or so he thought), and adopted son of Hades and Persephone, and the champion of Hestia. Basically speaking, he was a powerhouse. He had learned to control all his powers from his godly relatives over the years. Though he swore to himself he would never use his water abilities unless he absolutely had to.

Anyways back to the story.

Percy slowly walked out of the bathroom, deciding to get ready for the day. He walked over to closet and opened it, trying to decide what to wear (no not like a girl, he needed to decide if he needed his combat clothes or not). In the end he grabbed a black dry-fit tee shirt, black basketball shorts, a zip-up hoodie, and a pair of black Nikes. The designs on all of his clothes were in silver. As silver, along with black, were his favorite colors.

Percy quietly opened his bedroom door, hoping to not disturb his parents at six am. He walked down the main stairs slowly, letting his powers over the dark guide him. As he reached the first level of mansion that served as Hades' palace he turned right, heading towards the kitchen. In hopes of finding food. After he pulled out the necessary items for his breakfast (sausage, bacon, pancake mix, water, syrup, chocolate chips, apples (granny smith), and celery), he began to turn them into a meal. His favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

As his breakfast cooked he cut up the celery and de-stemmed the apple. When his breakfast finished he sat down at the dining table and began to eat.

About halfway through his meal his father walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Hades looked down at the table, as if for the first time realizing that there was no food in front of him. He slowly walked over to the pantry (looking like a zombie (get it! 'cause he's the god of death!) and grabbed a box of cereal continuing on in his quest for breakfast he grabbed milk, a bowl, and a spoon.

Perseus slowly looked over at the clock, board by his fathers breakfast quest, it read 7:45 AM. 'Mom should be down soon' Perseus thought to himself. His mother, though preferring to never get out of bed before ten AM, couldn't sleep through her husband waking up, since his footsteps made it seem that he weighed four thousand pounds!

And as always he was right, because about three minute later, a very awake (the complete opposite of Hades in the morning) spring goddess walked into the kitchen. She looked nothing like what mortals thought she did. Most pictured a woman with black hair and pale skin, who was always sad since Hades had forced her to marry him and all that other bullshit. But no. She had long auburn hair and pale-ish skin. And despite common belief the spring goddess most commonly had a smile, showing the perfect white teeth of the nineteen year old form she liked.

Though the fact that her husband, Hades, was her uncle, well, it was slightly disturbing that they loved each other. But, as Percy (Perseus) would say, Olympian family trees were fucked up.

Hades though enjoyed being in the form of a twenty-three year old (male) with black hair, pale skin, and dark grey eyes. He was around six and a half feet tall. And decently muscular, similar to Percy.

Anyways! Back to the futu….. I mean story. Well that was awkward. I totally had the wrong story. Well continuing!

Persephone sat down next to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, her usual morning greeting. Though the god barely registered the kiss, since he was a zombie in the mornings (sorry more shitty puns for you!:).

Percy sat back in his chair, enjoying the peacefulness of breakfast with his parents.

Line Break!

Around twenty minutes later found hades finally awake, and well less zombie-ish. The three immortal beings found them selves in a brightly colored sitting room (Percy and Hades hated there mother/cousin/wife/nieces sitting room) discussing plans for a mission to rescue the lives of Percy's siblings. Not really though, they were just retrieving them from the middle school they had been placed in.

Though if the three suspected correctly they wouldn't be the only group trying to "rescue" the two mortal children of Hades. The immortals guessed that there would also be "rescue parties" from Camp Half-Blood and Kronos' army as well.

As the discussion of plans finished Percy left the room, heading to the mansions armory to get suited up. As it was time to finally meet his baby siblings.

Line Break!

Percy grunted in annoyance, stupid mortals and their stupid parties with stupid girls, and stupid monsters posing as fucking teachers!

Just five minutes after he got into the school he had been attacked by a dracaena posing as a math teacher, killed a hellhound pretending to be a seeing eye dog, and escaped a band of preppy tween girls trying to put fucking make up on him. 'This is why I never went to a mortal school! These people are fucking crazy' His mind shouted.

He walked to the corner of the schools gym and leaned against the wall, he quickly scanned over the entire room, looking for his siblings so he could get them, and get the hell back to hell (cause he's a son of Hades)!

His plans were sadly interrupted as a teacher led his siblings away. He groaned as a teen with sea green eyes and black hair ran after them. 'Of course there has to be a fucking son of Poseidon here. Why do the fates hate me?' He asked himself, quite pissed off.

He slowly followed them, his hands reaching down to the sword at his side incase he needed to kill anything. He walked out of the school, into a snowy meadow facing a canyon. And about seven yards in front of said canyon was surprise, surprise, a manticore with its hands around the necks of Percy's little siblings.

And with said manticore, were around eighty assorted monsters! Yay! And what pissed Percy off, was the fact that in front of the monster party pack, was a group of four beings, a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus, and a Satyr. Attempting to rescue the two frightened children of Hades.

Percy slowly drew his weapons, an obsidian Katana with a three foot long blade, as well as a weapon similar to a Japanese Kusarigama, but instead of the blade being a Scythe, it was a small spear made out of Stygian Iron. Though when he twisted the chain small hooks would come out of the spears shaft.

Percy dropped from the tree and shadow traveled to the small battle that was commencing between the demigods, and the monster party pack. Thought the demigods were losing spectacularly.

Before anyone could notice him he threw the blade of his spear/chain thingy, the spear went through the chest of and empousa, as he ripped it out the monster burst into dust, causing eyes to turn to him he smirked as around twenty of the monsters charged him, the rest focusing back on the demigods and the Satyr. The monsters that charged him soon realized their mistake as he tore through them. Ripping the head off a hellhound, stabbing a Cyclops in the eye, burning the head of a small Drakon, and ripping the heart out of a giant, smashing the skull in of a dracaena, and even ripping an ogre in half.

As he walked towards the Manticore, saw a silver arrow hit a Cyclops in the forehead. Turning it to dust. "Damn it!" Percy cursed. "Of course the fucking hunters would show up! As if this wasn't difficult enough!"

As he neared the beast (the Manticore) the thing sneered at him, it's tail coming up to place a spike near the necks of each demigod. Percy sighed as he shadow traveled behind the thing, cutting the tail off of it, before stabbing the thing in the ass.

The thing roared in pain as a dark haired girl in silver walked up with a silver bow drawn aiming at the things head. "Permission to kill milady?" She asked another girl, this one with auburn hair and silver eyes. The girl responded coldly, "Permission grant…." She never managed to finish as the manticore grabbed the girl and jumped over the edge of the cliff, the girl screaming as the two fell.

Percy sighed as he sprinted to the edge and jumped after them. As he caught up with the two he ripped the girl out of the beasts hands and shadow traveled away.

Different Third Person POV

Artemis watched in horror as her lieutenant was pulled over the cliff by the very same monster she was about to kill. She also watched as the male that had destroyed half the small army of monsters jump off after the beast and Zoe.

As she turned around she noticed two figures appear. It was the male that had jumped off the cliff, with Zoe holding onto him for dear life. When Zoe's feet touched the ground she let go of the male. And sprinted over to the Artemis and the rest of the hunters.

As Artemis composed her self she drew her bow and aimed for the males head.

He slowly walked towards her. As he got closer Artemis got a good look at him he was just over six feet tall, and covered in muscles. He had black hair, pale skin, and his eyes were mismatched, the left eye being a beautiful mix of blue and sea green. And his right eye being solid black, pupil, iris, and all. And with the addition of his visible body being covered with scars, he was quite intimidating.

He stopped at about twenty feet away from the hunters, and bowed his head, saying somewhat respectfully, "Lady Artemis."

This caused her to grip her bow tighter, asking, "Who are you _boy_." He glared at her calling him boy, before responding with, "Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades, and Champion of Hestia. And if you don't let my siblings go," he said nodding towards where a hunter had taken two very frightened children of Hades by the arm and were forcing them to stay put, "Our cousin and his friends will be spending some quality time with my father in hell." He finished nodding towards where the Furies were holding the four members of the Camp Half Blood quest hostage.

The moon goddess growled, before motioning for the release of the children of Hades (Nico and Bianca). The two demigods ran over to Percy, as he was their brother. The two ducked behind him peeking out from behind the way, way, older boys back.

Percy nodded at the furies, and when he did the three let the demigods and Satyrs go. The son of Poseidon glared at Percy but it was short lived considering how big Percy was.

Percy looked at his siblings and told them to go with the furies so they could meet their father. They nodded and disappeared in a flash of light with the three furies. Turning backto the moon goddess he saw her glaring at him.

After about a minute of glaring at him she told the hunter closest to her to set up camp. And told Percy she was taking him to Olympus. He sighed and nodded. Thinking to himself, 'Well, guess it's time to meet the my family.' And with that Artemis teleported them away.

**AN: Well yay! Another chapter done. So anyways I apologize for any mistakes I may have made, I'm trying to get used to the MacBook Air I got for my birthday last month, and for the first time I'm writing in word. But anyways on my profile I'm gonna make a poll, and I want all you guys to vote. It will be about who you want Percy paired with. So please vote. And now I'm going to answer the reviews this story has gotten.**

**Dogbiscuit1967-** **Yes that was the plan!:)**

**XRinneandSharinx-** **Thanks!**

**Akanasha- Yes Nico will be in the story! Bianca too!**

**Romulus- Dude. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**

**Well, anyways seeya guys soon**

**Tyranoswag signing off for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Your probably wondering why this chapter is so short, well, this isn't a actual chapter, it's a preview. Of the chapter. It is about the first third of the next chapter. And as soon as I'm done, I'll delete this and upload the actual chapter. Another thing, tonight I plan on uploading the Prologues of two new stories. One Harry Potter and one Percy Jackson. Though both center around an OC. And the OC is the same for each, just different. You'll see what I mean. For this OC I used the same base character Endaran Riddle. But anyways enjoy the mini chap, and reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated. I'd enjoy it if you could fill my email with alerts. :) **

_Percy Jackson: The Son of Hades_

_Chapter Two, Family Reunion and capture the Flag_

_Olympus Throne Room_

_2008_

Third Person POV

Percy's first thought as he stood before the Olympian council was _'Oh shit, the hell have I gotten myself into.'_ Even though he didn't fear the Olympians, the fact that he alone before all twelve of them made hi slightly nervous. His eyes swept down the row of thrones from his spot about ten yards in front of the central hearth.

The council was shocked at what Artemis had told them. There were three children of Hades in the world. Not two! Zeus's first thought was to kill all of them, especially after the newly discovered Hades spawn had threatened to send his daughter to hell, to 'spend some quality time' her uncle. But, the council had decided to hear out the child of Hades.

So here he stood, alive and, happy to be alive (he was planning his will for when Zeus killed him though). Suddenly the doors burst open and cold air seeped into the room, standing there, severely pissed off was Persephone, and behind her completely stoic (almost, he had a small smirk on his face), was her husband Hades. Who while pissed, didn't look like he was going to do anything that would cause people to scream "bloody murder".

She walked over to her son quite quickly an looked him over (checking to see what that "absolute bitch of a sister/cousin" had done to him. Finding nothing was wrong she stood next to him and glared at the king of the gods. Who upon noticing this cleared his throat and spoke to his fellow Olympians.

"This council meeting has been called to judge the fate of Perseus Jackson, son of Hades." Several gasps were heard, though everyone was quite soon enough. As Percy looked down the thrones, once again, he caught the eye of Aphrodite, who winked, and went back to sharpening her nails. Percy was quite disgusted. He personally thought that Aphrodite was quite a whore.

While he had been thinking Zeus had said that Percy would explain his story. And then they would decide his fate (which Percy thought was absolute bullshit). Percy thought about what parts of his story to leave out.

As his uncle told him to explain, he did.

"Just over three thousand years ago in Sparta, a boy was born to a wealthy woman named Emeline. Most thought at first, that he was a bastard (a child of two unmarried people), but it was soon discovered that he was the child of Poseidon, god of the sea. He was treated as if he himself was a god, he never had to join he Spartan army, though he still trained. Around the time this young boy was eight, Sparta was attacked by the Romans, his mother and her husband were both killed. As he was running from the Legionnaires he saw three people sitting around a fire, a woman and two men. Who turned out to be Hestia, Hades, and Thanatos. Over the next six years, he was raised by Hades and Persephone (they having adopted him), training to become the greatest warrior of all time. At fourteen he was sent on a quest, to retrieve a golden apple from the Tree of Immortality, in the Garden of The Hesperides. And after succeeding, his parents (Hades and Persephone) had him eat the apple, as to become immortal. And continuing on to the next about three thousand years, he continued doing many secret quests, and participating in almost every major war ever. And now he stands before you today.

Many were shocked, he had been a son of the sea, adopted by Hades! Zeus seemed to be the most shocked though. And after he regained his senses, he called the vote. "Who believes he should live?" The only ones to not raise there hands were Dionysus and Aphrodite. "And all for sending him to Tartarus (several people flinched at the name of the pit)?" Aphrodite was the only one to raise her hand. "Very well it is decided. He will live. But he must go to Camp Half-Blood.

While Percy would have preferred to not, go to Camp, he still thought it better then being killed.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed. And please review, favorite, and follow. Look out for my new stories.**


End file.
